


Yes!

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - can you write a story of Sammy proposing to the reader? by the way I love your WORK!! </p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes!

**Yes!**

**REQUEST** - can you write a story of Sammy proposing to the reader? by the way I love your WORK!! 

**Warnings** \- Smut, buts clearly marked so don't read beyond the warning if you don't like it. 

Hope you enjoy x

* * *

 

 

 

Something had changed, you couldn't put your finger on it but things were different with him. 

Sam had been acting strange for over a week now. You'd catch him watching you, he'd get nervous when you were alone and this morning he told you to dress nice this evening he was taking you out....you were hunters you didn't exactly have time for dates and fancy restaurants. 

You felt a sinking feeling in your stomach.  He was going to dump you,  he was going to dump you in the middle of a nice restaurant so you didn't make a scene.  

You sigh to yourself as you run your hands over the smooth fabric of your dress, checking your final appearance in your mirror. 

You and Sam has been dating for over a year now, since not long after you started hunting with the brothers. You wondered where things went wrong. Maybe he'd simply gotten bored with you. 

You blink away tears as your heart broke,  you loved Sam so much you didn't want him to leave you. Your thoughts were disturbed by your alarm telling you it was time to face the music.

You checked your make up one last time before heading for the door. The clicks of you shoes echoing through the halls of the bunker.

You see Sam standing by the door with Dean, who was reluctantly handing over the keys to the impala.

"Please...just bring her back in one piece" Dean's eyes fall on you and he let's out a whistle "Damn Y/n! You clean up nice" 

You give him a smile before looking up at Sam who was just watching you. You frown when he doesn't say anything.  You look down at your outfit wondering if it wasn't nice enough. 

Your eye catches Dean elbowing Sam in the side. He lets out a grunt of pain. You look up at him again

"Should I change?" You ask biting your lip

"No! No, you look....beautiful" you smile, as he walks forward and kisses you on the cheek. Your smile falters, 

*who kisses their girlfriend on cheek?*

You walk to the car, Sam opens the door for you closing it behind you. You see Dean, walk up to his brother and say something. Their hushed tones and you being in the car meant you couldn't hear a damn thing. 

When Sam finally got in the car, he smiled at you and started the engine. You drove for about forty minutes,  in relative silence. Things felt so awkward you almost asked him to turn back,  but the lump in your throat stopped you from speaking. 

Sam parked just outside of the restaurant,  you moved to open your door but he stopped you, insisting on doing it himself. He helped you out, placed your hand in the crook of his arm and walked you into the building. 

You took a seat in the waiting area, while Sam went to say you'd arrived.  While you were admiring the decor, you hear Sam's voice

"What do you mean a mistake?"

*oh this can't be good* You stood up and walked over placing your arm on his back

"Is everything ok?" You ask quietly, he sighed, turning to you looking dejected

"They've double booked, so basically we don't have a table" 

"Oh, ok. Well we can just go home...." you begin but you're cut off

"No! No, we'll find somewhere" he grabs your hand in his and pulls you back to the car. 

You drive around for over thirty minutes, Sam getting out and checking several restaurants,  all of which were fully booked. You'd had enough

"Sammy, just pull over" 

"No there's another place up here...." he answered but you were having none of it 

"Sam! PULL OVER!" He frowns at you, but complies

"It's late, so if you're going to do this can you just get it over with please?" You beg quietly, a traitorous tear falling down your cheek.

Sam reaches over and pulls you to face him. 

"Y/n, what's wrong?" He asks sadly 

"What's wrong? Come on Sammy, you think I haven't noticed? How distant you've been? How you can't stand to be in a room with me, let alone spend the night with me?" The look on Sam's face breaks your heart but you carry on

"You brought me out to dump me, so if you're going to do it please, please just get it over with" you close your eyes, more tears falling as you do. 

"Y/n...Y/n no....no baby" you open your eyes to look at him

He leaned down pressing his lips to yours, he felt your bottom lip tremble beneath his. He pulls back looking you straight in the eye, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Y/n I love you! More than I've loved anything in my life! I would never....." you reach your lips up to his silencing him. You pulled away after a few seconds

"Then what has been going on with you? Sam you've been so distant. You've barely even touched me....it...it felt like you didn't want me anymore....." Sam shook his head

"Baby I always want you, always." You frown still confused by his behaviour recently

"I wanted this night to be perfect....The restaurant..." he shook his head, you reach you hand to cup his cheek. He leans in kissing the palm.

Suddenly he shoves open the driver side door. Before you can question him he's opened your door and reached his hand towards you. You look up at him confused but take his hand all the same, shutting the door behind you. 

He grabs your upper arms, moving you so you are standing safely out of the way of anyone passing. You raise your eyebrow as a chill from the air causes goosebumps to form on your skin.

Sam takes deep breath, reaching into his pocket you see him bring out a blue velvet box. Your jaw falls open as your hands snap up to cover your mouth to keep from screaming. He lowers him self to his knee,

"Y/n, I've been in love with you since the second I laid eyes on you. You're in my ever thought, every dream, you are literally my everything." 

In your peripheral vision, you see some people smile as they go past and one or two stop. 

"I know our lives aren't easy because of what we do, but you make every day worth living." He opens the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring. He reaches for your left hand, which you pull away from your mouth.

Tears of happiness,  streaming down your face as you smile at him.

"Y/n Y/s/n, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?" You nod 

"Yes!" You laugh through the tears, he beams up at you slipping the ring on to your finger, which fitted perfectly. He stands up gathering you in his arms and kissing you like he's never going to be able to again.

"I love you" he whispers against your lips as he pulls away 

"I love you too" you hear a round of applause from all around you. You developed more of a crowd than you realised. 

*******************************SMUT FROM THIS POINT! ***************************

Sam walks you back to the car, thanking everyone who bid you congratulations as you went. 

As you entered the car, the crowed disappeared as quickly as it developed. You were alone in the dark. 

You reach across, sliding the remaining distance to Sam.  Crashing your lips in to his.

"Take me home Sam, you haven't touched me in two weeks. I need you" you purr, your lips ghosting over his as you speak. 

He pulls you head back to his kissing you so passionately your head span. He drops his hand you your bare knee, sliding it up past the hem of your dress, caressing the smooth skin. You moan deeply at the feeling. 

As he pulls back,  you see how dark his eyes had gone.  You could hardly see the iris', he was panting heavily and you could tell by the developing tent in his pant how much effect your words had on him.

He turned his body towards the wheel, turning the key and brought the engine to life. You went to slide away so he could drive, but he brought his hand to your left leg clamping you in place. 

He drove silently for a few minutes, until he was on a quieter road. When the dim glow of street lights had started to fade, you felt his fingers caress the soft skin of the inside of your knee. You gripped the leather of the seat, trying not to claw at it or Dean would kill you.

Sam ran his hand upwards to your inner thigh, his finger tips finding the front of your silk panties.  You throw your head back and let out a moan. 

You heard Sam swear, but you could only focus on Sam and his fingers.

"Take the panties off baby" he growled, you shake your head

"Dean will kill us Sa...fuck!" He rubbed harder against you 

"The only thing I care about right now is touching you" he groaned 

You slid the bottom of your dress up, hooking your thumbs in the slide of your panties as you lifted your hips and pulled them down your legs. You went to lower you dress but Sam stopped you. He also too your panties slipping them in his jacket pocket. 

He slipped his hand back up your thighs. The sensation of his rough fingers against your smooth skin was driving you wild.

He finally reached your went lips, cursing when he grazed them.

"Fuck Y/n you're soaked" he pants 

"Two weeks Sam, two fucking weeks" you whimper as he slips his fingers between your dripping folds. 

"Trust me baby I know, been going crazy. But I was trying to keep this a secret and I can't keep things from you" he answers, voice full of desire.

His fingers slip inside of you, making you scream. 

"Fuck yes baby, scream for me" he pumps his fingers into you, curling them sending you flying over the edge, crying his name.  

He brought his fingers to his mouth licking you juices from them. You couldn't wait any longer. You reached over and undid his pants, 

"Baby no! I'll crash the fucking car..." he groans as you free him from his boxers. Watching him spring to life. 

"Then you better find somewhere to pull over Sammy, cause I can't wait anymore" you whisper as you dart your tongue out to taste him.  

He hear him pant from above your trying to focus on the road despite having your lips wrapped around him. 

His hand slides down your back, pulling up your dress the rest  of the way. Rubbing and lightly smacking your ass as your head bobs up and down on his hard cock. 

You moan as he slaps a little rougher, sending a vibration through him 

"Oh fuck yeah...." His head dropped back, he suddenly remembered he was driving and had to swerve hard to save crashing the car. 

You hear him say "fuck it" as he pulls over, shutting off the engine, and pulling your lips from him. 

"I almost crashed because if you!" He was trying to be angry but you could hear the mischief in his voice

"I'm not even sorry" you reply as you kiss his neck, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirts to give you better access. He pulls your roughly to him by your hips, bringing you to straddle his legs, he shifted right slightly so you didn't hit the steering wheel. 

You gasp as you feel his hard cock graze over your clit. He kisses you deeply as he positions himself at your entrance, pulling you down on him fast and hard. Causing you to squeal into his mouth. You pull apart panting, savouring the feeling of his being buried inside of you.

You lift you hips, before dropping back down quickly. You both throw your heads back. Sam wraps one arms around your hips and the other around your shoulders, drinking the strap of your dress, keeping you as close to him as he can. 

Your eyes never left his as you rode him slowly, your hands falling over every inch of his chest as you can with his shirt still on. 

"Sam, feels so good, fuck I've missed you baby" he kisses you the second the words leave your mouth

"Lean back" he whispers. You do as he asks as best as you can. Reaching your left arm behind you, pushing against the dash and you right on the steering wheel column and leaned as far back as you could. 

It wasn't comfortable,  but when Sam started slamming up into you , his hands gripping your hips you couldn't care less. 

"Oh fuck Sam!" You shout as he hits your g spot over and over.  

"God I love you screaming my name baby" he grunts picking up speed. The sounds of skin hitting skin echoing around the impala. 

"Fuck...Sam...baby I'm gonna come..." you whimper

"That's it Y/n, come on my cock baby, scream my name!" He hit your sweet spot one last time 

"SAM!" You tighten around him, his own orgasm consuming him, yelling your name as he does. 

You lose all strength as you come hard, you almost fall backwards but he catches you bringing you back to his chest.

As you both come down from your ecstasy filled high. You kiss deeply. 

You look around the impala,  the windows are completely steamed up, you giggle

"He's really going to kill us"

He smiles wickedly at you,  making the fire in your stomach reignite. 

"Well if he's going to complain we might as well give him something to bitch about" he trusts upwards again making you fall against his chest. 

He kisses your neck lightly, nipping the skin. Your eyes catch sight of your engagement ring glistening in the moon light. 

So you were really going to be Mrs Winchester?  You think to yourself as Sam lowers you onto your back  across the front seat. As he starts moving his hips again. 

*I like that sound of that*

 


End file.
